


5 Times Jacob Wasn't Cassandra's Date

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Times, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Undercover Missions, fake dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five undercover cases lead to five fake dates and Jacob gets the short end of the stick each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jacob Wasn't Cassandra's Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jassandratrash's Jassandra Summer Fluffathon! Enjoy! Part 1 is during "And the Infernal Contract" by the way!  
> Happy Reading!  
> angellwings

 

* * *

_1\. Papa Bear & Sugar Rose_

* * *

 

He just assumed he would be her date. Was that wrong? Maybe. But he thought it made the most sense. Obviously, Ezekiel would be needed to blend in and case the place. As their resident thief he would be the best choice to spot a hiding place than any of them. Eve would be waiting in case things went bad. So that left Cassandra and himself to go in undercover and search the house.

He didn’t count on Eve bringing Jenkins into the fold at the last minute. Eve obviously had a plan but she hadn’t told them what it was. All she’d said was she hoped not to need it. Still, he assumed Jenkins would be added in as back up. So when he’d gotten a peek of the dress Cassandra had picked out for the case he thought it was only fitting that his alias matched hers and he’d tried to pick out an outfit that complimented.

Then he’d ended up being the driver.

It aggravated him to no end and the worst part was that he wasn’t even sure why. Once he’d gotten into the party, seeing Cassandra on Jenkins arm just made it worse. He wasn’t jealous. Not of Jenkins. He knew Cassandra and Jenkins respected each other a great deal but nothing between them was at all romantic. If anything he’d become like family to her. No, better than family. Jacob knew Cassandra’s family had never really been there for her. Calling Jenkins “family” wasn’t quite accurate in comparison.

He decided he was merely upset he picked the short end of the stick on this particular job and seeing Jenkins in his would-be role just added insult to injury. What else could it be?

He hadn’t had much more time to dwell on it after that because the job quickly spun out of control and they’d all been fighting for their lives against the devil and his contract. He’d shoved the concerning thoughts to the back of his mind and left them there. This was not the time.

* * *

  _2\. Duke & Duchess Orsino _

* * *

 

Jacob had largely forgotten about his disappointment at not being Cassandra’s date during their battle with the devil. He’d let it go. But now suddenly he was faced with similar disappointment. Only Jenkins wasn’t the source this time. Flynn was.

Flynn, who spent most of his cases working alone. Okay, so he’d been working with the more often lately, but still! Eve couldn’t go undercover because one of her old buddies from her NATO Counter Terrorism unit was involved. Any cover she came up with would have been blown immediately. Ezekiel was needed for the grab and Jenkins was off that week at some sort of food festival with Santa and Mrs. Claus. So that left he and Cassandra to be the distraction.

Until Flynn showed up. Out of the blue. Once again, Jacob was bumped from Cassandra’s date. This time to be Ezekiel’s back up in the event he got into trouble. Which, frankly, was highly likely. The relic was on display at a fundraising gala that had a guest list that included diplomats and dignitaries from all over the world. Eve had to attend as herself since Gardner, from her old unit, was working security for the event. Eve and Flynn seemed to think Jacob wouldn’t fit the role they needed him to play.

He spoke multiple languages! Why wouldn’t they assume he could do a British accent? Besides, he knew for a fact that Flynn’s British accent was horrible! It really wasn’t fair!

It didn’t help that Cassandra looked spectacular in her demure light blue dress. It was the same ice blue as her eyes. Every where he turned she stood out above anyone else. The others didn’t seem to notice or appreciate it though. Not the way he would have if he’d had her on his arm. But maybe that was better. This way he could be focused on the case instead of…

Wait, what did this mean? Did this mean he was more upset about not spending time with Cassandra than he was about his role in the case? No, that couldn’t be it! Could it?

Cassandra giggled in the same voice she’d used for “Sugar Rose” and Jacob winced from where he and Ezekiel were hiding. He really hated that voice and it was even worse when layered with a British accent. He peeked through the crowd just in time to see her smile and grip Flynn’s arm. His eyes narrowed in a glare and he huffed irritably. That should have been him. Not Flynn.

That dress and that smile were completely wasted on the Senior Librarian.

Jacob froze as that thought crossed his mind. Oh damn, he was in serious trouble.

* * *

  _3\. Ronnie Romijn & Claudia_

* * *

 

Well, this had to be the most ridiculous situation he’d ever found himself in.

“Tom!” A voice called from across the beach.

Jacob groaned and tried not to roll his eyes as he walked over. “Yes, Mr. Romijn. How can help you?” He asked.

“I asked for water for me and my mates ten minutes ago. You’re my assistant,” Ezekiel said with a teasing smirk. “You’re supposed to _assist_.”

“Yes, Mr. Romijn,” Jacob said through his teeth with a forced smile. This kid was gonna get it after this was all over.

“Oh and don’t forget a white wine for Claudia, yeah?” Ezekiel said as he slipped an arm around Cassandra’s waist and then winked at her. “That’s what you ordered, right, babe?”

Cassandra discretely adjusted Ezekiel’s hand so that it was around her shoulders instead of her waist and then giggled. It was that insane Sugar Rose giggle that he hated so much. “Right, Ron-Ron.”

“And bunny gets what bunny wants,” Ezekiel said as he turned and smirked at their suspect. Someone was using magic to cheat. They were here to figure out who. They had entered Ezekiel in the surfing contest and passed him off as an Australian pro. Jacob was Ezekiel’s assistant and he hated his life. It was made increasingly worse by Cassandra’s role in all of this. She was Ezekiel’s, or Ronnie’s, groupie. Apparently titled Beach Bunny by Ezekiel.

Now she was standing on this California beach with her arm around Ezekiel in a two piece and a sarong. She looked amazing. He’d always wondered what sort of body she had under all of those layers she usually wore. He’d seen her legs, he knew about those. But the rest had been mystery until now. Of course, his first time seeing this would have to be while she was pretending to be Ezekiel’s Arm Candy on a case.

Jacob bit back a frustrated huff and then turned to fetch three waters and a glass of white wine. The last thing he would have wanted in the world was to be Ezekiel’s assistant. He wanted to punch something. Preferably Ezekiel. He stopped at the beach bar and flagged down the bartender.

“Three waters and a white wine, please,” Jacob asked with a sigh.

“Coming right up,” the bartender said with a nod.

A throat cleared from behind him and he saw a flash of red hair as someone stepped up to the bar next to him.

“I appreciate how you’ve resisted the urge to punch Ezekiel,” Cassandra told him with a small smile.

“Yeah, well, I refuse to be the one to blow our cover,” he muttered.

Cassandra nudged his shoulder lightly to get his attention. He turned to look at her and she smiled warmly at him. “He is pushing it a bit far. I’ll talk to him.”

The bartender set the waters and the wine down in front of him. He handed Cassandra her wine and then took the waters. “Nah, don’t,” Jacob told her. “I think my obvious need to punch his lights out is making us more convincing.”

Cassandra laughed. Her real laugh, Jacob noticed, and then nodded her agreement. “You’re probably right about that. Besides, it’s not for much longer. We’re just waiting for Baird’s signal that she and Jenkins are done searching the hotel. Then we can get out of here, and I can get out of this suit.”

Jacob smirked at her and cleared his throat nervously. He was probably about to say something he’d regret. “I don’t know. I kinda like the suit.”

Cassandra blushed and smiled shyly at him. “I—um, thank you.”

There was an awkward pause as they exchanged flirtatious grins.

Cassandra cleared her throat and then continued. “Keeping from being sunburnt is a pain, though, and every time I reapply sunscreen those guys stare me down. It’s unnerving. I vote Baird plays the bimbo next time around.”

Jacob laughed and then nodded. “I’d say that’s fair.”

* * *

_4\. Willow & Tara_

* * *

 

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“No, we’re really not,” Eve told Jacob with a sigh.

“You are gonna be _her_ fake date? Seriously?” Jacob asked with a huff. “I mean I could go! Why can’t I go?”

“They wouldn’t let you into this place no matter how hard you tried,” Ezekiel said with a smirk.

“What are you talking about? Is this because of Club Effigy? Because I could have gotten in there if Ezekiel didn’t keep interrupting me every time I got close—“

“It’s a Lesbian bar, Stone. Are you a Lesbian?” Eve asked him as she bit back a chuckle at his expense.

“I—uh—no, I suppose not. But neither are you!”

“Yes, but at least I have all the necessary equipment,” Eve said with a smug grin.

“That’s not fair. It ain’t my fault I wasn’t born a woman.”

Cassandra laughed and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it. She cleared her throat and then spoke once her laughter had subsided. “Come on, Jacob, you know it has to be Baird. I’m sorry you’re stuck with Ezekiel again but it’s just one case. You can make it.”

Yeah, that’s why he was upset. He was stuck with Ezekiel. It definitely wasn’t because Cassandra would look absolutely stunning as usual and he’d be forced to watch from a distance.

Again.

This really wasn’t fair. Everyone on the team had been Cassandra’s fake date except for him. It was torture! Total torture!

“Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Right, Stone?” Ezekiel asked with a grin.

“I really hate you,” Jacob told him with a glare.

Ezekiel chuckled and patted Jacob on the back. “Good news is that after this you’re the only one left. You’re a shoe in if Cassandra needs another fake date.”

He’d better be.

“I’m sorry, Jacob,” Cassandra said as she passed him to head toward the Library’s locker room. “We’ll get a beer afterward to make up for it, okay?”

His eyes widened and he gave her a small smile. “Sounds good.” Well, maybe it wasn’t _so bad_. After all, he could use the beer to score some alone time Cassandra. It was better than nothing.

* * *

 5. Santa & Mrs. Claus 

* * *

 

“Please, Mr. Jenkins! You’d be a great Santa! And it’s for the kids!”

Jacob watched Cassandra beg Jenkins for help with an affectionate smile. She’d volunteered to help with the local toy drive for the Children’s hospital and she needed a Santa to drop off the toys.

“No, definitely not. I have done a wide variety of things for you people but this is not going to be one of them. I will not put on a suit worn by who knows how many strangers and parade around for a group of noisy unruly children,” Jenkins said with a sigh. “I need some tea.”

He walked off toward the kitchen and Cassandra sighed as she plopped down in a chair at the large worktable.

“Still need a Santa for your Mrs. Claus?” Jacob asked her as he sat down next to her.

“Yes, Flynn’s on a case, I don’t trust Ezekiel around doctors with pockets and wallets, and Jenkins won’t wear the suit,” she said as she shook her head. “You wouldn’t think this would be this difficult.”

“I’ll do it,” Jacob told her. This wasn’t exactly the fake date he’d always pictured but it would do in a pinch. Besides she needed his help.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped forward. He felt her arms wrap around him in an excited hug. He chuckled and hugged her in return.

“Thank you!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a warm smile. “Anytime.”

“Oh! This is so exciting!” Cassandra told him as she pulled out of the hug. “They’re expecting us at the hospital in about an hour so that gives us just enough time to get dressed and go pick up the toys! I’ll go get your costume!”

She turned and started to walk off to where ever she left the costume when the Back Door burst open and someone stepped through.

They both turned and Jacob felt his entire being deflate.

“Seriously?” He muttered as Cassandra raced toward the figure in the doorway.

“Santa!”

“Cassandra Cillian! Jenkins told Santa you needed assistance,” Santa said with a cheerful laugh. “It seems Santa needs to visit a few well deserving children.”

“Oh! Yes! You do! Oh thank you so much! That would be so wonderful of you!” Cassandra gushed. She paused and then looked him up and down. “But, um, you may need to change. The children are expecting you to look a certain way—“

“Say no more, just point Santa to the costume.”

“Right this way!” Cassandra said happily as she led Santa away from the Back Door.

“You really can’t win. Can you, mate?”

Jacob turned and glared at Ezekiel. “Where the hell did you come from?”

“Only _you_ could have a fake date crashed by _actual_ Santa,” Ezekiel said with a chuckle.

Jacob didn’t respond. He sighed and then continued to glare at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel smirked at him and then clapped Jacob on the shoulder. “Hey, maybe they need an elf?”

“Go. Away.”

Ezekiel laughed and then turned and left the room, leaving Jacob in the Card Catalogue room alone.

Cassandra came back just a moment later and gave Jacob an apologetic look. As mad as he was at the circumstances, he couldn’t blame her. Who could say no to Santa when he shows up to help you?

“I’m so sorry, Jacob,” Cassandra said hesitantly. “I know you said you would do it, but then Santa showed up and I just thought that the kids should really meet—“

“No need to explain,” Jacob said with a shake of his head and a small smile. “I get it.”

“Thank you for offering, though,” Cassandra told him. She smiled shyly at him and reached out to squeeze his arm gently. “You’re very sweet.”

He nodded and thought that would be the end of it but she surprised him. She leaned into his space and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Jacob,” she said with a grin. “You can still come if you’d like. I bet Santa could use an elf. Good help is hard to find, you know.”

He blinked at her for a few moments before he found his words again. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

She shrugged and winked at him. “Too bad. I think you’d look pretty good in tights.”

His eyes widened and he watched her walk away with a smirk. Was she flirting with him just then? She had to be. He chuckled and nervously ran a hand through his hair. If he couldn’t have a fake date then maybe…

“Hey, Cassandra?” He asked before she could leave the room.

She turned and gave him an expectant look. “Yes?”

“After this thing at the hospital tonight…would you like to get some dinner? _Together_?” He asked reluctantly.

“Just me and you?” Cassandra asked with a small hopeful smile.

He nodded. But didn’t trust his mouth to say anything else.

“I’d love to, Jacob,” she said happily. “I’ll call you when we finish at the hospital.”

“Great! Looking forward to it,” Jacob told her with a beaming smile.

“Me too,” Cassandra said with a grin and a blush as she left the room to change.

A real date. He had a real date with Cassandra. So what if he was the only one that never got to be her fake date? Everyone else had gotten a fake date but he’d be the only one to get a _real_ date. A real date was _definitely_ better.


End file.
